


You're Safe.

by OneThumpAway



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attack, blood mention, gotta help your bros out of a panic attack once in a while, injury mention, post-many unhappy returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: His eyes open, and his vision is distorted. He can't breathe, why can't he—?!“...nie!”
Relationships: Donatello & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	You're Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO no prompt for this one. I just,, wanted to write this ig DFLKFHGLKDFG

_ The Shredder’s claws tear into his shell, ripping out chunks and pieces and spilling blood all over— _

Don shuts his eyes tightly, hands clenching into fists and finding their way behind his head. That's not what happened, that's  _ not what happened.  _ He's _ fine, _ they got out, it's all  _ fine. _

He feels his heart starting to beat faster and swallows thickly. He was just trying to work on his new Shelldon prototype, he needs to stop letting his thoughts get to him, stop—

His eyes open, and his vision is distorted. He can't breathe, why can't he—?!

_ “...nie!” _

A choked whimper makes itself known, echoing through the room _ or maybe it's just echoing in his head? _ It takes the softshell a few seconds to realize it was  _ him _ who made that noise, and that makes him hunch down on the desk more, tears starting to gather in his eyes as he closes them again. 

_ “Donnie!” _

He can hardly register the call, can barely _ hear  _ it with how loudly his heart is pounding in his ears, and he knows that it's not scientifically possible for his heart to be in his head but that's the only way he can describe this terrible feeling—

_ “You're safe, Donnie.” _

He's not he's not he's _ not he's in danger he's going to—to  _ **_die_ ** _ oh no oh fuck—  _ He can _ feel _ the Shredder’s claws swiping over and over on his shell, digging in and leaving _ so many scars _ . 

_ “Donnie, listen to me. You're safe. You're in the Lair.” _

He is? Are you sure, he could've sworn—

_ “You have your Battle Shell on.” _

He… He does? 

As soon as that realization dawns on him, he becomes aware of that familiar, comforting pressure on his shell, and he finally sucks in a large, shuddering breath that comes back out in a sob. 

_ “You have your Battle Shell on, you're safe, you're in the Lair. Do you understand, Donatello?” _

Donatello… That's him, isn't it? He nods, but still doesn't open his eyes. 

_ “Just concentrate on my voice. It's your brother, Raphael. You're okay, this will be over in a minute.” _

Donnie nods again, his lips trembling as he tries to take in another breath. 

_ “I'll help you breathe, Donnie. Okay? Listen and try with me.” _

Another nod, and he hears a deep, slow breath and follows it almost exactly, and then follows the exhale as well. Then another, and he feels his heartbeat starting to calm a bit. 

This continues for… he doesn’t know how long. Seconds? Minutes? An hour? He tries to keep track but can’t seem to, his mind latching onto his brother’s breathing and nothing else. 

_ “Alright, how do you feel?” _

The purple-banded turtle’s eyes snap open, and he sees Raph crouching in front of his desk. His eyes are wide, filled to the brim with worry. 

“I'm…” Donnie croaks, then shuts his eyes again against more tears. “I'm _ sorry _ …”

“Don't be. Is it okay to touch you?” the snapper asks gently.

There's a pause, and then Donald nods from his still-hunched position. 

Raph gently scoops up his brother, who trembles against him, sniffling and letting out a choked sob. “We'll go to the living room and watch some Jupiter Jim. Is that alright?” the snapper asks, tone still gentle and quiet.

Another nod. 

Before Donnie can think, Raph plops down on a bean bag, still holding Don to his chest. The projector flickers on, and the softshell opens one eye, blinking against the blurriness in his vision and then gasping. 

“Jupiter Jim’s Pluto Vacation IV?” he exclaims, shifting to sit up a bit. “I thought you didn't like this one?” 

“Eh, it ain't bad,” Raph chuckles, helping him get into a sitting position. “‘N either way, if it makes ya feel better, I can sit through a movie or two.”


End file.
